TheAspie
| place= 12/16 | alliances= | challenges= 3 | votesagainst= 3 | days= 15 | image2 = | season2 = 8 | tribes2 = | alliances2 = | place2 = 11/21 | challenges2 = 7 | votesagainst2 = 6 | days2 = 26 |Allstarrecords | seasonscompeted= 2 | tribalwins= 10 | individualwins= 0 | totalchallengewins= 10 | dayslasted= 41 | totalvotes= 10}} TheAspie, also known as Noah, is a contestant from and . Noah is best remembered for being a surprise early boot among the hosts, players, and viewers alike despite for his friendly demeanor and his activity in the game. He became the first victim of Red's flipping against the men, with his blindside permanently changing the tone of the game. Noah returned to compete on Resurgence, where an unlucky tribe switch left him as the only original Qin member on that tribe with five original members from Shang, ultimately being voted out unanimously at a Double Tribal Council right before the merge, becoming the first member of the Jury. Profile *'Name(Age):' Noah Mason (17) *'Tribe Designation:' Bimberi *'Current Residence:' Lincoln, Nebraska *'Personal Claim Of Fame:' My talent and success in theatre and competitive speech. *'Inspiration in Life:' My friends, family, theatre director, and speech coach. Basically, those who are nice, kind, loving, caring, and those who never give up! *'Hobbies:' Hanging out with friends and family, using the computer, listening to music, and acting. *'Pet Peeves:' Hypocrites, liars, and basically, people in general. *'3 Words To Describe You:' Chill, confident, and fun-loving. *'If you could have 3 things on an island what would they be and why?:' My phone, so I could at least make a valiant effort in calling for both help and pizza. My phone also has all of my music on it, so this is another thing. I would bring a script of any kind so I could keep myself entertained, and finally, my pet cat, Oakley. *'Survivor Contestant you are Most Like:' Greg Buis for his wackiness and likability. *'Reason for being on Survivor:' Because growing up in the Midwest and being landlocked for all of your life definitely does take a surprising toll on you. It makes you, or me at least, crave nothing but adventure. Excitement. I want to one day escape life here and truly, truly explore the world and what it has in store for me, and what I've been missing out on for years! Did you know I haven't seen, touched, smelled, nor have swam in, an actual ocean? *'Why do you think will be Sole Survivor:' Loose lips sink ships! Survivor: Australia Voting History Survivor: Resurgence Profile Tribe: Qin Hometown: Lincoln, Nebraska Current Residence: Lincoln, Nebraska Personal Claim To Fame: I will be competing in two events at the National Individual Events Tournament of Champions speech tournament in May. Inspiration in Life: My inspirations in life haven't changed at all since the last time I've competed. Pet Peeves: Hypocrites, liars, and basically, people in general. Especially Red. Previous Finishes: Twelfth place in Australia. Favorite Past Moment: My tribe's success! I absolutely loved the hell out of each and every single one of those guys, with the exception of one. We all clicked so well, and going on that monstrous winning streak only made it that much better. Previous Survivor You Respects Most: Luke P. The dude's one hell of an amazing player who is so damn determined, cutthroat, resilient, and strong in every aspect of the game, whether it be by challenge performance, social adaptability, or by strategic means, Luke is ferocious. Great ally and a great player. Previous Survivor You Respects Least: Isn't that answer obvious at this point?! Why Did You Come Back?: Because I strongly and passionately feel nothing but regret looking back on my time in Australia. I feel like there was so much I missed out on, too. Did you know that I didn't take the time to go and look for artifacts or Idols? Not one single guess. It's just embarrassing to think about, considering this, and especially my blindside. I want to show everyone that I am a good player. I want to show everyone that I can do something big and something memorable in this game. I want to, and I am going to, be remembered for something other than "the guy who got blindsided by Red." Voting History Trivia *Noah is the second person from Australia to be announced to return for a future season, following Jessy, who returned to compete on Survivor: Chile. **Noah is the first male from Australia to be announced to return. **Noah is the lowest ranking contestant from Australia to return. **In Resurgence, Noah was the last remaining Australia representative standing in the season. *Noah is the only original member of Qin to be on that tribe and win both a Reward and an Immunity Challenge. *Noah was an alternate for Survivor: Skye Islands. He would have been on the Dunan tribe if he played. Links Category:Contestants Category:Male Contestants Category:Australia Contestants Category:Bimberi Tribe Category:12th Place Category:Returning Players Category:Resurgence Contestants Category:Qin Tribe Category:11th Place Category:Resurgence Jury Members Category:Autistic Contestants Category:Contestants from USA